CyberKingdom
by 5h4d0w 4ng37
Summary: When a mysterious man captures the Kingdom Hearts characters and forces them to fight their own friends what will they do. Will they fight back or give in and become mindless killing machines? What will they do to break the walls?
1. Blades and Forms x A Boy and His Nobody

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any way. The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters belong to Disney and Square Enix respectively. I do not claim ownership of these characters.

* * *

**First Round:**** Sora vs. Roxas**

**FIGHT!**

**Data Simulation…Error: Unable to process data…Data Retrieval Unsuccessful…Retry?…Data Simulation [Sora]….Data Simulation [Roxas]…Simulation Overload…System Overheating…Error! Error! Error!…Switch to Backup Systems?…Negative…Data Lost…Shutting Down…**

"**Damn it, we lost it." he turns and quickly types something into the keypad by his side, "Maybe this will work."**

…**System Rebooting…Data Simulation [Sora]…Data Simulation [Roxas]…-{Simulation Begin}-(Begin Battle)………**

**Sora and Roxas appear on The Battlefield. They lock eyes, the fight is on. A Keyblade appears in Sora's hand while an identical one appears in Roxas'. A digital barrier appears around them, they have to fight. **

"**Sora, Roxas, are you ready?" "Yes," they answer in unison. "Then you may begin."**

**Roxas launches at Sora, whirling his Keyblade around in his hand. He runs at Sora and slashes, but Sora leaps out of the way. He lashes at Roxas' back but Roxas rolls under the blow. And swipes for Sora's legs. Sora falls to the ground and Roxas turns and slashes downwards. Sora blocks the blow and pushes Roxas away . They trade blows, each blocking the others perfectly as if in some kind of dance. Sora breaks through, connecting a blow to Roxas arm. Roxas looks at the cut on his arm and runs. Sora chases after him, running up the barrier and jumping in front of Roxas, blocking him off. Roxas slashes but Sora blocks it and knocks his Keyblade away. He slashes at Roxas but Roxas quickly grabs his Keyblade again and blocks it, but is knocked to the ground. Sora continues with a series of ferocious blows that Roxas is barely able to block, he quickly parries but it only results in him losing his grip on the Keyblade. He quickly grips it harder and attacks Sora with a renewed strength, once again they trade blows, neither gaining the upper hand.**

"**Hmm, interesting, this is a much closer battle than I first anticipated, maybe it's time to give them their powers." He rolls his chair to a console and punches a red button.**

**Two orbs of light float down towards Sora and Roxas and they both leap into the air and grab one. As they absorb it into their bodies, they feel stronger. Roxas looks at his hands and summons the Oathkeeper Keyblade in one hand and the Oblivion in his other. He smirks and runs at Sora. Sora stares at Roxas stunned, then activates his own power, he activates his Wisdom Form. Now Sora smirks and rushes Roxas who halts for a second in his charge, only for a second, but that's all it takes. Sora finds an opening and attacks Roxas, skating around Roxas, firing bolts from his Keyblade. He charges Roxas, not letting up in his relentless attack, he quickly changes to Valor Form as he approaches Roxas and slashes at him with his two Keyblades. Roxas falters under the attack and Sora switches to Master Form and his attacks become a blur, too fast for the eye to see. He slashes his Keyblades in an X and Roxas sinks to his knees, his Keyblades disappearing.**

"**Game set and match it would seem." the man smiled wickedly to himself.**

**Roxas looked at Sora from his knees. Sora had stopped attacking, switching back to his normal form, holding his Keyblade to Roxas' throat. **

"**Finish him, finish him now!" the man screams at Sora.**

**Sora pulls the Keyblade back as if about to strike and…Sora smiles brightly and walks away, dropping the Keyblade as he does. **

"**You fool!" the man yells, quietly laughing to himself.**

**Roxas' head moves imperceptibly, locking his gaze on the Keyblade. In the blink of an eye, he runs for it, picks it up off the ground mid-sprint and runs at Sora's back. Sora easily dodges the blow and blocks Roxas Keyblade as he summons his own. They both jump away from each other, and rush each other again, their Keyblades crossing. Sora smiles at Roxas while Roxas only glares, he scowls as he pushes Sora back and the battle continues, Sora ducking under a blow here, Roxas blocking a side blow there. Suddenly, Sora grabs the Keyblade in Roxas hand and wrenches it from his grasp, leaving Roxas defenseless. Sora turns and runs for the barrier. **

"**Is he trying to escape! Inconceivable!" the man looks on amazed.**

**Sora claps the two Keyblades together in his hands, molding them into one.**

"**He'll never make it," the man sneered, his hand hovering over a button on the arm of his chair.**

**Sora looked at the barrier, even though it was nearly transparent, he knew where it was, he started running up it.**

**The man's hand retreated from the button and he clapped his hands together, resting his chin on them and watching what would undoubtedly be the final move in this valiant fight.**

**Sora flipped off of the barrier as he reached the top. Flying through the air, his back to the ground, it felt good. He turned his body around so that he could see the ground and gasped, Roxas was gone. Sora quickly scanned the ground for Roxas and found him trying to run. Sora flipped around in a circle in mid-air, spinning like a wheel, the Keyblade held out in front of him as he arched in a circle. He activated Wisdom form in just as he landed in front of Roxas, his back turned to him. Roxas didn't stop, turning and trying to run the other direction. Sora held the Keyblade steady and fired a single bolt in between Roxas' shoulder blades without even looking, finishing him. He dropped his Keyblade and walked away, the simulation morphing around him.**

**~To Be Continued~**


	2. Aura and Shadows x Shadows of the Past

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any way. The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters belong to Disney and Square Enix respectively. I do not claim ownership of these characters.

* * *

**Second Round: Riku vs. Ansem**

**FIGHT!**

**System Activated…System Scanning…Simulation In Progress…Stop Simulation?…Continuing Simulation…Retrieving Data…Processing Data…Data Retrieved…Data Simulation [Riku]…Data Simulation [Ansem]…-{Simulation Begin}-(Begin Battle)………**

**"Another Day, another fight, this should be interesting." the man leans forward in his seat expectantly, his eyes wide as he witnesses the battle laid out before him.**

**Riku threw up a shield as Ansem fired orbs at him. As Riku summoned the shield, he ran, circling closer to Ansem, trying to get behind him. Surprisingly, it worked, or so he thought, but another Ansem appeared behind him and hit him in the back, knocking him forward. He was knocked into the real Ansem who punched him in the gut, driving his fist in and twisting it, then he bashed Riku's face with his fist, hit after hit, finally knocking Riku to the ground. Riku quickly bounces back to his feet, blindly throwing punches in retaliation. He powers one of his punches with his Dark Aura and throws it in Ansem's face, pulling him to the ground. Riku held out his hand, summoning Soul Eater. "Hmm haven't seen this for a while." he muses. As he looks at his sword, Ansem gets up behind him, kicking him to the floor. Ansem attacks Riku, not letting him get up and Riku has no choice but to switch to the defensive, desperately searching for an opening. He found one and quickly jabbed, hitting Ansem in his side. Ansem gaped, but didn't stall, quickly covering the wound with his hand and renewing his efforts. But now Riku was back on his feet, dancing around Ansem, lunging and thrusting, almost playing with him.**

**The man laughed to himself as he watched Riku toy with Ansem, "Rather enjoyable indeed."**

**Riku slashed at Ansem but Ansem quickly dodged and summoned his Shadow landing a hit right in Riku's ribs, jabbing into them. Dark blood hit the ground from both warriors, Riku wiped blood off of his chin as Ansem's Shadow healed his wound. Ansem appeared behind Riku and knocked him under the chin, spinning him into the air. Before Riku could even react, another appeared behind Riku, kicking him higher into the air. One appeared in mid-air next to him, the Shadow smashing its fist into his skin. As each blow landed, more and more blood came out of Riku. He finally got his feet on solid ground but Ansem was moving too fast, he was a blur, each time Riku attacked one, his blade slashed right through it, a mere trail left behind by Ansem. He put up shields, doing his best to block the attacks, but it was too much. Riku cried out and his Way of the Dawn Keyblade appeared in his hand, filling him with power. His power spiraled outward, physically manifesting in the air as he ripped off his blindfold. Ansem had to put all his efforts into not being knocked back by Riku's awesome power.**

**"Impressive." the man chuckled.**

**Ansem blinked and when his eyes opened, Riku was no longer in front of him. He looked around frantically. "Why don't you try up?" a voice said, it was Riku's. He fell upon Ansem, slashing with his blade, slicing Ansem in half. "I think that's the last of him." Riku said, chuckling quietly to himself, "Now who's next." Riku looked to where the man was watching the fight. "Fight over." he said. **

**The man watched as Riku cut Ansem into two halves and then Riku astonishingly turned to…him. There was no way, how could he possibly know, it was behind his extent of knowledge, some anomaly, or had he simply sensed the man sitting there, watching every action, every movement. For once in his life, the man was…scared. "Well I can fix this easily enough." he said.**

**Riku scoffed, "Afraid."**

**The man's eyes grew wider, "No…no way, no way, no way!" He smashed his hand into the button on his chair's arm.**

**Riku fell to his knees as an electric shock rippled through his body. His scream pierced the otherwise silent simulation chamber, it was a cry of agony.**

**The man couldn't help but smile, marveling at his own genius, "Now to wipe his memory circuit." **

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Riku screamed, he launched a Dark Aura attack at the man's monitor.**

**The man watched horrified, even though he knew the attack wouldn't reach him, he was still terrified. The attack smashed into his monitor, cracking the screen. "System damaged." a female A.I. reported, "Running Recovery Program." The man knew its efforts were useless, he would have to replace the screen before the next fight, simple enough, all he needed was the press of a button.**

**Riku breathed heavily, on his hands and knees, that attack was all he could manage with this pain, the electricity running up and down his body, crackling, pulsing through his veins, splitting open his brain. He let out another scream and then…collapsed.**

**The man was visibly angry, the screen showing nothing but static, he couldn't enjoy Riku's pain. "Next time," he promised himself, "now shall we continue?" He pressed a button and even though he couldn't see it, he knew all too well what was happening.**

**The simulation crashed around Riku, changing, preparing for the next battle.**

**~To Be Continued~**


	3. Magic and Fire x The Battle Within

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any way. The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters belong to Disney and Square Enix respectively. I do not claim ownership of these characters.

* * *

**Third Fight: Maleficent vs. Dragon Maleficent**

**FIGHT!**

**System Starting…System Scanning…Simulation Ready…Start Simulation?…Starting Simulation…Data Ready…Data Loading…Data Retrieved…Data Simulation [Maleficent]…Data Simulation [Dragon Maleficent]…-{Simulation Begin}-(Begin Battle)………**

**"Hmm the fight between oneself and your own inner darkness, quite a challenge to tackle the horrors that lie within you." he pressed a button and the simulation began.**

**Maleficent gasped as she saw the beast before her, it was…her, her own self battling against her, impossible. Without hesitation the Dragon shot a fireball at Maleficent which she stopped with her own magic, but she did not see that it was a ploy to distract her attention as the beast's tail lashed out at her, knocking her off her feet.**

**The man sighed, "This fight might be shorter than I had originally thought, oh well so it has been decreed, so it shall be, fate is fate." He turned away from the screen, bored and quickly punched in some numbers from the next fight.**

**The Dragon tried to stomp Maleficent but she swiftly dodged between its feet. The Dragon was getting annoyed and it roared, making the ground quake, knocking Maleficent off balance, leaving her open for an attack. The Dragon didn't waste the opportunity as it quickly crushed Maleficent beneath is foot, grinding her into the dust. Dust swirled around its foot, turning into mist, purplish-black mist. The mist formed a physical being, it formed Maleficent. "Enough!" she cried, raising her staff which glowed with power. Her body floated into the air as the power coursed through her, she cackled evilly, knowing that she had not been beaten, in fact…she had won.**

**"Whoa." the man said, quickly turning back to the screen and pulling up the image, "Her power is off the charts, she's gonna destroy the systems."**

**Her laugh filled the simulation chamber, echoing, bouncing off the walls. Her power crackling through the air, feeling almost…electric. The Dragon buckled under the intensity of her power as she watched gleefully.**

**Suddenly, she scowled as the Dragon struggled back to its feet. Her scowl only grew as blood dripped from her lips, courtesy of the Dragon's stomp earlier. She screamed and her power shot out, even more intense, the Dragon crumbled. She floated above its body, appreciating her work, but no matter what she threw at it it still struggled on, why did it persist so? It infuriated her. Somehow, the Dragon worked up enough strength the lift up its head. It locked gazes with Maleficent, infuriating her even more. It snorted.**

**"More interesting than originally perceived." the man said to himself, now watching intrigued.**

**Maleficent whirled around, throwing green flames all around the chamber, somehow not one hitting the Dragon, was it protecting itself? It lifted its head again, countering by sweeping a wave of green flames of its own, scorching Maleficent, engulfing her. She fell to the ground and screamed as the flames burned her flesh. She writhed on the floor, a smoldering heap. Pathetic, screaming in agony, crying in pain, burning out of existence, slowly, painfully, absolutely.**

**The man smiled to himself, "Even better than expected, a lot better, this is what I do this for." He leaned back in his chair and lit up a cigarette as he watched Maleficent's life come to an end. He pondered as he watched the flame of his lighter, very similar to the one taking a life before his eyes at this very moment.**

**Maleficent's final cries died down as her body became nothing but ash.**

**"Someone's going to have to clean that up," he sighed, "I pity whoever that may be." He signaled for one of his androids to come to his side, he pointed at the ashes that were once Maleficent and the android nodded.**

**The Dragon looked at the ashes solemnly as the simulation crashed around it.**

**"Well done," the man said as the android came out of a side door into the chamber. The Dragon watched it curiously but did nothing. "That made for a rather exciting battle I would say," the man laughed, slightly wheezing from his cigarette's smoke, "now on to the next." He pressed a button and everything went black.**

**~To Be Continued~**


	4. Black and White x The Good Old Days

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any way. The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters belong to Disney and Square Enix respectively. I do not claim ownership of these characters.

* * *

**Fourth Round: Mickey vs. Pete**

**FIGHT!**

**System Battery Low…System Recharging…System Startup In Progress…Please Wait…Please Wait…System Ready…Data Ready…Simulation Ready…Data Simulation [Riku]…Data Simulation [Pete]…-{Simulation Begin}-(Begin Battle)………**

**"You do realize that we're playing with actual lives here, not just holograms." the A.I. said concerned. "Quit acting like you have a conscience," the man snapped, "all the players have been lined up, all that pieces are in place, this game is just starting." "This isn't like the other programs you've run though, the other simulations weren't…" "Weren't what, real? They were as real as they needed to be, now are you gonna stop growing a conscience or am I going to have to deactivate you." he looked at her inquiringly. "No sir, sorry sir," she replied.**

**The clash of metal made the man turn to the screen, the battle before him was not a particularly interesting one, rather disappointing if he said so himself.**

**Mickey attacked viciously while Pete blundered around, desperately trying to block the blows, sometimes his blocks were too slow and his body paid the price, as shown by the many cuts he already had. He swung blindly, once, twice, to no avail, Mickey easily stepped out of harm's way and landed a couple of hits on Pete This pattern continued, each time he attacked, Mickey countered, so Pete settled for just blocking the blows, over and over, but even still, he could see he was outmatched. Mickey flipped into the air, slashing at Pete. Pete cried out as the Keyblade sunk into his skin, cutting through flesh.**

**"Interesting…very interesting," the man said, turning away from the screen and inputting some codes and quickly turning back to view his handiwork.**

**Pete's wounds healed before their eyes and he smiled wickedly. He lunged at Mickey who leaped away from the blow. As Pete's fist hit nothing but air, he was thrown forward. Mickey landed on Pete's arm and ran up it to attack Pete, planting his feet on Pete's face, forcing him to the ground. As Pete tried to stagger back to his feet, Mickey swiped his legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground once again. Mickey leaped into the air, stabbing his Keyblade downwards, right through Pete's stomach. Pete stared in shock as blood poured from the wound, Mickey driving the blade deeper, through Pete's back. Mickey twisted the blade and pulled it out letting Pete back to his feet. Pete couldn't move as he gaped at the large whole in his stomach, Mickey attacked furiously, slashing Pete's flesh once again, inflicting deep wounds. Pete just staggered backwards from the blows.**

**"Some people just don't know when to stop," the man said, looking over something in his hand, a paper with data printed from the previous battles, "looks like the data for this battle will be highly uninteresting." As he put the paper down, he picked up a metallic spherical object, a charm and twirled it in his hand as he had a habit of doing. He sighed, "But even if he surrendered now, it wouldn't save him, he's still going to die."**

**Mickey jabbed the blade into Pete's chest, barely missing his heart. He jabbed it into Pete's leg and as Pete grabbed the wound he jabbed it into Pete's arm. Then, he jumped up and kicked Pete backwards, knocking him off balance and hit Pete with a flurry of blows. By now Pete's whole body was dripping with blood, his vision was blurry, he felt light headed from the blood loss, he looked down at the puddle of blood by his feet, his whole body covered in his dark red blood. He fell to the ground, exhausted, and accepted his fate, he was going to die here, he knew it, and strangely, he was fine with it, it was okay anything to escape this.**

**"His ability to feel pain must have been dulled by now, his whole body is completely numb," the man guessed, "only a matter of time now."**

**Mickey made the Keyblade disappear and walked over to Pete.**

**"What are you doing you fool?" the man yelled.**

**Mickey looked at Pete without sympathy, he held out his hand and the Keyblade appeared, right through Pete's eye, all the way to the back of his skull. Mickey pulled out the blade, the eye still stuck to it, he wiped the blood off of it, and made it disappear again, the eye dropped to the ground. He looked down, at his bloodstained hands, looked around at all the blood around them and he sank to one knee, his heart filled with grief. The simulation crashed, Mickey breathing heavily, horrified at what he'd done. Had he really taken another life…he had, how had he, how could he? He would have to take more soon, how many more, how many more must die for him to live, was it worth it, was it worth losing his soul to keep his life? Everything around him went black as he got up, blood dripping from his red stained clothes.**

**"Sir, what happens when all the players have been…eliminated?" she asked. "Then we simply start a new game," he declared, his voice showing no emotion, "New game. New players. There will always be players, willing or not, and as long as there's players, there will always be a game for the players to play." "Excuse me sir.." she looked up at him for the first time. "No more questions," he shooed her away, "you're getting too curious for your own good."**

**~To Be Continued~**


	5. Mages and Murder x Scars of Battle

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any way. The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters belong to Disney and Square Enix respectively. I do not claim ownership of these characters.

**

* * *

Fifth Round: DiZ vs. Vivi**

**FIGHT!**

**Please Input Data…Data Input…Receiving Data…Data Processing…Retrieving Data…Uploading Data to System…Data Uploaded…Simulation Ready…Data Simulation [DiZ]…Data Simulation [Vivi]…-{Simulation Begin}-(Begin Battle)………**

**"A mage," the man raised his eyebrows as the A.I. reported the participants of the next battle, "very interesting."**

**Vivi launched a spiral of flames at DiZ who leaped out of the way and landed in front of Vivi, throwing a fist at him. Vivi dodged left and right as DiZ attacked, wildly swinging with his fist, then DiZ got into stance as Vivi watched him closely. DiZ launched at Vivi again now throwing more precise attacks with only a split second between each blow. Vivi barely dodged the blows, breathing heavily as the blows came and scraped by him, missing by centimeters each time until one connected with his cheek, knocking him sideways. Vivi's temper flared and he launched himself into the air and dived at DiZ.**

**"The mage's powers are amazing," the man said awed. "They are sir." the A.I. replied.**

**Vivi whirled in a hurricane of wind as he speared for DiZ. DiZ watched the mage calmly and stepped out of the way at the last second. Vivi was stunned, it hadn't even looked like the man moved but somehow Vivi's attack had missed. His eyes grew wide in surprise as he slammed into the ground. Vivi quickly sprung to his feet and launched fire from his hands, attack after attack, but every single one DiZ calmly dodged. Vivi was getting angrier and angrier, he created a great blade of flames and slashed at DiZ wildly. DiZ didn't even flinch as he easily sidestepped the attacks, the heat of the flames scorching his face nonetheless. Beads of sweat appeared on DiZ's face from the heat of the flames and the effort of dodging them as Vivi once again sent a flurry of fireballs DiZ's way, he couldn't keep this up forever. However, it seemed the mage had unlimited magic in his supply.**

**"This battle is better than I thought it would be," the man said, looking like an excited little kid.**

**DiZ blocked as Vivi came at him with punches and kicks. But, too fast for DiZ's eyes, Vivi once again produced his blade of flames, spinning it and leaving a burn on DiZ's skin as DiZ quickly skidded backwards, away from the threat.**

**"I don't think this shall last much longer." the man said.**

**DiZ looked at Vivi to see he had not one, but two blades in his hands, flames jetting out on both sides of Vivi's face, making his featureless face look even more demonic. DiZ gasped as Vivi placed the hilts of the blades together, creating a dual blade. Vivi dashed towards DiZ, the blade raised.**

**"This is the end," the man declared sounding unsatisfied.**

**DiZ timed it perfectly and elegantly dodged Vivi's onslaught, knocking Vivi off balance, sending him tumbling into the dust. DiZ held out his hand, trapping Vivi in some kind of invisible hold.**

**"My calculations are never wrong!" the man screamed. "Sir he simply had more intelligence than you originally thought, more fight experience, moves you hadn't calculated." "You're right, you're right." he admitted, regaining his composure and sitting back down, he pulled out his medallion and twirled it.**

**Vivi struggled, but to no avail as DiZ paced around him, hitting him over and over, taking out his fury. Vivi averted his eyes from DiZ as DiZ beat him. Vivi waited, knowing that he was slowly breaking the hold. He launched an attack at the ground. Then, when DiZ's attention was distracted, his guard broken, Vivi broke free. He rolled as DiZ launched a digital attack at him. Vivi flipped through the air and launched a fire attack right in DiZ's face. DiZ grunted and stumbled back as the attack hit him. Vivi swept his feet, knocking DiZ flat on his back.**

**"Now it's over." the man sighed.**

**Vivi readied an attack, summoning a fireball in his hand. He looked down at DiZ who's bandages had torn slightly during the battle. They fell, exposing DiZ's face, bloodied and bruised. Blood swelled up on the ground around DiZ's face, Vivi now saw the bandages were covered in his blood, cuts along his body, his clothes torn, exposing burnt flesh. DiZ's body had taken a heavy toll from the battle but he had still fought on, not even showing the pain he was undoubtedly in. Vivi lowered his attack and slumped his arms to his side, leaving himself open. DiZ smiled and his eyes snapped open, he had known Vivi wouldn't kill him. He caught Vivi in an invisible hold and threw him, catching him again before he hit the ground and slamming him into the barrier. He let Vivi slump to the ground, his hands raised in surrender and smiled evilly as he walked towards him. He gripped Vivi's neck in his own hand, and he crushed it, watching mercilessly as Vivi's body slumped to the ground once again, dead, blood pouring from his mouth and broken neck.**

**"Two times in one day, there was an error in my calculations twice in one day," the man laughed insanely, "am I slipping?" "No sir," the A.I. replied. "I wasn't talking to you," he snapped, "just…just thinking aloud." He punched the button, the simulation ended.**

**~To Be Continued~  
**


	6. Drawings and Roses x The Other You

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any way. The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters belong to Disney and Square Enix respectively. I do not claim ownership of these characters.

* * *

**Sixth Round: Kairi vs. Namine**

**FIGHT!**

**Computer Awaiting Service…Computer Service Starting…Computer Service Has Already been Started…Continue?…Continuing Service…Data Ready…Data Uploaded…Battle Simulation Ready…Data Simulation [Kairi]…Data Simulation [Namine]…-{Simulation Begin}-(Begin Battle)………**

**"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have another you?" the man asked, turning to the A.I. "No sir, not really sir," she answered honestly, "I suppose if you wanted to you could create one for me and then I may find out." "Heh, a waste," he laughed, "oh well, I suppose we should start the battle now, I'm tired of waiting."**

**Kairi and Namine appeared across from each other. They looked at each other confused. "What are we doing here?" Namine spoke, but her lips made no noise. It didn't matter, Kairi heard the thought in her head, "I don't know," she replied wordlessly. Then, Kairi's Keyblade appeared in her hand and Namine's sketchpad in hers, then they understood. "We have to fight," they gasped together. Namine dropped her sketchpad and stepped back, horrified. Kairi didn't hesitate, she flipped into the air. Namine's eyes grew bigger in terror as Kairi grew closer. She stifled a scream and dived for her sketchpad, grabbing it in her hands. She drew Kairi, chained to the ground and turned to see Kairi being wrapped in the chains that she had just drawn. She stepped away as Kairi broke free of the chains, she knew they wouldn't last long but they gave her some time. She quickly drew blades in the air around Kairi, and they appeared, falling from the sky, piercing Kairi's skin as she cried out in pain.**

**"A magic user and a blade wielder," the man mused, "two opposites, two of the same."**

**Kairi couldn't do anything, pinned down by the blades as Namine quickly drew up another attack. Fireworks aimed at Kairi appeared out of thin air, exploding all around her. Her clothes caught on fire from one of the explosions, spreading to her skin, roasting her alive.**

**"Will she break free," the man said curiously, mumbling to himself.**

**His question was answered almost immediately as Kairi struggled against the blades, only succeeding in driving them deeper into her skin. Namine couldn't watch it, she drew a wave of water that drenched Kairi, dousing the flames and drew Kairi, her wounds healed, free of the blades. Kairi didn't think Namine, didn't even pause, she dashed towards Namine who drew shields to protect herself, anything to halt Kairi's vicious onslaught. Kairi broke through the shields easily, Namine knew she would, she knew she was just biding her time right now. Suddenly, Kairi hesitated, Namine took advantage, drawing a hole underneath Kairi. Kairi went into a free fall but Namine drew another hole above herself that Kairi dropped through, right above Namine. Namine drew spikes around Kairi that sunk into her flesh, stabbing her, holding her in the air.**

**"Excellent," the man hissed, delighted.**

**Namine looked on sadly as bloods dripped down the spikes, the pain stabbing like a thousand needles, a thousand spikes in Kairi's flesh, stabbing to the bone. Namine couldn't take it again. She quickly erased the drawing, but this time she left Kairi's wounds, not bothering to heal them. Kairi renewed her attack, slashing at Namine who drew up a shield, then, before Kairi could attack again, she drew up a suit of armor to protect herself.**

**"Creative," the man laughed.**

**Namine knew the battle wouldn't last much longer. "It's almost over," she mouthed to Kairi. Kairi took it the wrong way and she attacked in a flurry, furious. As the rage took over her, Kairi switched into Valor Form without noticing, spinning towards Namine, the blades outstretched. Kairi lifted off the ground as she launched at Namine, cutting deep into her pale flesh. Namine grasped the wound and looked at her hand now covered in blood. She ran away from Kairi, drawing up all kinds of obstacles to halt her progress. Kairi flipped over every one. Namine grabbed the wound every now and then, she knew the wound would eventually kill her if left unattended. That's exactly what she was planning.**

**"That stupid girl," the man scoffed, "that stupid, stupid girl."**

**Namine kept running as Kairi gained on her. She drew all kinds of obstacles, but Kairi only flipped over them. Suddenly, Namine tripped, grabbing her head, dizzy from the blood loss, she tripped over her own two feet. She knew Kairi was right behind her, she didn't have much time. She quickly redrew the chains to hold Kairi. Kairi snapped back in the air, pulled back by the chains.**

**"Hehehe," the man laughed, "The players are proving themselves excellently."**

**Namine stood, drawing something rapidly. She walked slowly towards Kairi, Kairi's wounds closing up, Namine's still paining her. She drew something else and Kairi's chains dissolved, trapping her in a small, clear capsule. Namine walked up to it and put her hand to the capsule as Kairi did the same, locking eyes with each other, Namine mouthed, "I'm sorry." Her hand slid down and she stepped back from the capsule. She let Kairi go and her body lurched forward, once again under gravity's pull. Kairi ran at Namine and Namine fell to her knees, drawing quickly, her hand scrolling across the paper. She drew and drew until Kairi stood above her, staring her down, she took one swipe with her blade and as she did, Namine's pencil dropped, her body slumping to the ground. Kairi looked down at her friend, blinking her eyes as tears started to form, she didn't wipe them, just let them run freely down her cheeks as they fell onto her friends body. Kairi's Keyblades turned into roses and fell onto Namine's resting place, drifting down peacefully. Kairi bent down and picked up the sketchpad that was lying in the friend's cold hands. She looked at it, a new surge of tears hitting the page as she saw what her friend had drawn. On the page, Namine's body lay, as cold and dead as in real life, her white dress was now stained red, as red as the rose petals that covered her body.**

**The man looked unsympathetic but a small tear slid down the A.I.'s cheek. She wiped it away, surprised, A.I.'s weren't supposed to be capable of emotion. She wanted to ask the man about it but didn't dare.**

**Kairi looked at the caption under the picture, it read, 'A Drawing of Roses by Namine'**

**The man turned to the A.I. and smirked, "Hmm, interesting indeed, interesting indeed. Well shall we begin the next battle?" The A.I. only nodded, covering her face, hiding the tears.**

**Kairi looked to the sky and she knew her friend was watching over her now.**

**But Namine wasn't dead, the body rose up from the ground and, as Kairi turned, seeing the wounds on the other girl magically heal out of the corner of her eye, Namine drew a blade right through her heart. Kairi slumped, dead before she even hit the ground, blood spewing from the wound. Namine looked down at her friend, throwing rose petals over her still body. Namine's sketchpad disappeared and she stared at her friend's body as the simulation started to crash around her.**

**"Hmm, nicely done, well played," the man said to Namine who only looked from her feet to Kairi's lifeless body. Now, she looked to the sky, knowing her friend was there…somewhere watching her now, could she forgive her, could she find it within her heart to forgive her. She didn't think so, oh well, she could still ask for it.**

**The man smiled, the battles were getting more interesting, he twirled his medallion and looked to the field.**

**Namine sank to her knees quietly as the Battlefield went black, she got her sketchpad and began to draw.**

**~To Be Continued~  
**


	7. The Wolf and The Lion x A Game of Chance

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any way. The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters belong to Disney and Square Enix respectively. I do not claim ownership of these characters.

* * *

**Seventh Round: Cloud Strife vs. Squall Leonhart**

**FIGHT!**

**Please Input Data…Data Input…Receiving Data…Data Processing…Retrieving Data…Uploading Data to System…Data Uploaded…Simulation Ready…Data Simulation [Cloud]…Data Simulation [Squall]…-{Simulation Begin}-(Begin Battle)………**

**"The wolf and the lion," the man laughed, "could there be a more perfect battle." He marveled at his own brilliance, twirling his charm and rolling back to push the button and begin the simulation.**

**Cloud started the battle, slamming his sword into the ground, sending a shockwave at Squall who quickly , leaped over it and launched himself at Cloud, slashing downward with his Gunblade Cloud brought up the Buster Sword and blocked the attack but Squall was relentless, quickly coming around with another slash at Cloud. Cloud ducked and their swords clashed, knocking both warriors back.**

**"Pretty evenly matched," the man smiled.**

**Cloud flipped into the air and dived down at Squall, his sword outstretched, aimed straight for Squall's heart. Squall jumped back at the last second and slashed in a circle with his sword. Cloud jumped back, dodging the blow but as he landed, he saw the orbs of light around him. He tried to move out of the way but they exploded, launching him into the air. Squall chased after him, leaping to come even with Cloud. He slashed again, Cloud smirked as the attack swished past him, but then he saw the orbs again. He almost dodged them but they exploded, one exploding right beside him knocking him sideways. Squall once again appeared beside Cloud and slashed towards him. Cloud dodged and, as the blade went under him he ran along it, leaping off the tip, sailing higher into the air.**

**"Innovative," the man noted.**

**Squall raised his blade and fired a bolt at Cloud who twisted out of the way in the air. He rushed at Squall, his sword glowing blue, he slashed, his blade seeming to go right through Squall, and then it hit Squall full on, his body suddenly went limp and he fell to the ground, landing hard.**

**"Two predators fighting against each other, which will became the prey?" the man turned to the A.I., "Which do you think?" She stared blankly at him. "Umm." she mumbled.**

**Cloud dived after him, landing next to him, grabbing him and throwing him into the air. Cloud chased after him, slashing upwards and then appearing over him, slashing downwards. He let Squall fall back to the ground, landing on the ground and waiting for him. Squall fell right onto Cloud's fist and Cloud flipped his blade and threw Squall onto it, he let Squall slide to the ground. Then, he grabbed him again and threw him back into the air. He watched Squall quietly and dashed to the left as Squall fell, slashing through Squall just before he hit the ground, Squall was launched back into the air, then Cloud dashed and slashed again, and again. He slashed through Squall, hitting him every time before he hit the ground. He was going too fast for Squall's eyes to see, he couldn't dodge. Cloud slashed again, launching Squall higher into the air this time than all the other times. Cloud jumped, seemingly running on the air, he slashed through Squall again, slashing, left, right, down, up, left, right, down, up, diagonal. His blade slashed through Squall again and again, over and over, Squall's body taking the brunt of the attacks, taking the punishment as wounds started appearing all over Squall's body.**

**"Let's see," the man said, pulling out his medallion, he flipped it and grabbed it in the air, covering it with his hand. "Let's leave it up to chance." "Chance?" the A.I. asked. "Oh yes, that has not been programmed into your systems," he chuckled, uncovering the coin and looking at his hand "hmm interesting."**

**Squall spun in the air as Cloud came at him again, knocking cloud away and rushing after him, he dodged one of Cloud's attacks and flipped, spiraling backwards. He raised his Gunblade above his head and a beam appeared above it. Squall smiled and brought it down, the beam growing larger as it slashed at Cloud. The beam hit him, pulling him back, slamming him into the ground, crushing him under it. A line of devastation was left in the beam's wake as it vanished. Squall landed across the battlefield, waiting for Cloud to stand. Cloud pulled himself up and ran at Squall, slashing him with the Buster Sword, knocking him in the air. Squall slashed at Cloud as Cloud slashed at him and Squall spun Cloud's sword away from him. Cloud chased after it and grabbed it as Squall glided back to earth. As Cloud turned, he saw another beam appear from Squall's raised blade, Squall slashed downward once again, towards Cloud. Cloud tried to dodge but he saw that he wouldn't have enough time, he charged full on and sliced through the beam with his sword, pushing all his weight against it and breaking through, he quickly launched himself at Squall and slammed the ground where Squall stood, sending him airborne. Cloud leaped into the air after Squall and slashed him with the Buster Sword, knocking him back to the ground. Cloud's sword split into many blades and floated around him. He grabbed them and stabbed them into Squall's limbs. Squall cried out as the blades pierced him, but he didn't struggle against them, he accepted his fate. Blood was splattered all over the battlefield, Squall's blood, Cloud's blood. Cloud looked at him with pity, pinned to the ground by his swords, no where to run, his life was about to end and as Cloud watched tears roll down Squall's cheeks, a small tear rolled down Cloud's but he quickly composed himself and ran at Squall, striking the finishing blow. Blood gushed from Squall's mouth as Cloud's sword connected with him, all his bones were crushed and he crumpled and died. His face looked peaceful. Blood was splattered all over the battlefield, Squall's blood, Cloud's blood. Cloud wasn't proud of what he'd done but it was necessary for his own survival, the ends justified the means.**

**"And so the wolf wins and so ends the beating of the heart of a lion." the man said, turning away, unaffected.**

**The simulation crashed, Cloud pulling off his gloves and looking at his bare hands, searching for something, not finding it, he sighed and threw them to his sides.**

**The A.I. looked at the medallion the man had set on the table, had he chosen which side would choose which winner, yes he had, he had mumbled it as he looked at the coin…Cloud.**

**~To Be Continued~  
**


	8. Ancients and Fighters x Till The End

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any way. The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters belong to Disney and Square Enix respectively. I do not claim ownership of these characters.**

* * *

Eighth Round: Aerith vs. Tifa**

**FIGHT!**

**Processing Fighter Data…Fighter Data Accumulated…Data Error…Cannot Recognize Data…Data Deletion in Progress…Data Deleted…Unable To Accumulate Data …Retrying Process…Data Simulation [Aerith]…Data Simulation [Tifa]…-{Simulation Begin}-(Begin Battle)………**

**"Two friends but two opposites, a healer, a fighter, can the healer even fight?" he looked to the A.I. "Unknown sir, I guess we'll find out." she said in response. "It's not your job to guess," he growled.**

**Aerith twirled her staff and held it tightly in her grip as she glared at Tifa who glared back. Tifa ran at Aerith and kicked with both of her feet, first one and then the other. Aerith blocked the first kick with her staff, but the second one hit her in the gut and she stumbled back. Tifa smiled and kicked again, sending Aerith sprawling, rolling over on the ground, she brought herself up and once again gripped her staff. As Tifa came at her, Aerith twirled the staff and blocked every attack Tifa sent at her, she twirled it under Tifa's feet knocking her to the ground.**

**"Heh so she can fight then," the man said, a little shocked.**

**Tifa quickly sprung to her feet and punched Aerith. Aerith stepped back but Tifa echoed her steps, hitting her again with her fist, punching her gut, arm, cheek. She knew with one blow to the neck she could end it but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Tifa launched a punch that knocked Aerith to the ground.. Blood dripped from Aerith's mouth but she wiped it away and a new ferocity shown in her eyes. She twirled the staff and hit Tifa in the ribs, then flipped it around and hit her arms, she brought it up and then slammed it down, right onto Tifa's head. Tifa was sent reeling from the blow but she threw a punch that luckily scraped Aerith, buying Tifa some time, Tifa used her momentum to throw herself at Aerith and hit her with her other fist, throwing her to the ground again. Tifa flipped into the air and kicked downwards, slamming her feet into Aerith as she lay helpless on the ground. She coughed as more blood dripped down her chin, she was covered in bruises from Tifa's punches but she quickly put her hands together, closed her eyes, and bent her head down. Her wounds magically healed as Tifa gasped.**

**"This fight just got a lot more interesting," the man sneered.**

**As soon as Aerith's body finished healing, she came at Tifa, hitting her with the tip of her staff, right in her stomach. Tifa was knocked into the air but she quickly recovered and leaped at Aerith. Her fist slammed into the ground and Tifa looked to see Aerith standing right beside her, she'd…missed? "No," Aerith mouthed as if reading her mind, "I simply dodged it." She hit Tifa with her staff again, this time in the legs and she collapsed. Aerith hit Tifa in the face and this time, it was Tifa bleeding, a large gash on her forehead dripping blood into her eyes, impairing her vision. Tifa grabbed the staff and pulled it, bringing Aerith towards her, she punched and her momentum flipped her onto Aerith. Now that Aerith was on the ground, Tifa had the advantage, she hit her with a flurry of punches, and she pulled back and punched as hard as she could, teeth flying as she punched Aerith's cheek and knocked her to the side.**

**"How far do her healing abilities go," the man wondered aloud.**

**Aerith's jaw had clearly been broken by the blow and, as she stood awkwardly, Tifa smashed her fist into it again, sending blood spattering everywhere. Aerith staggered back and slumped to the ground. Tifa grabbed Aerith and pulled her up. She slammed her fist into Aerith, knocking her to the ground again, then she brought her fist back again, and again. Aerith's eyes were dark, they showed nothing as Tifa continued to beat her.**

**"Why doesn't she do anything, why is she accepting it?" the A.I. asked. "Because she doesn't know what else to do." the man said, "Oh by the way, have you seen my medallion, I left it on the table earlier and I haven't been able to find it." "Oh I have it sir," she pulled it out and handed it to him. "Stealing things that aren't yours," he gave her an astonished look, "you really are getting too curious for your own good."**

**Tifa stood and looked at her friend. Aerith looked like she could barely move, but somehow she managed to lift up her staff. Tifa punched her again and grabbed her and threw her across the field. She walked up to her and looked down. Amazingly, Aerith was still able to move, Tifa had to finish this, it was pathetic.**

**"I don't think even her healing can save her now," the man laughed.**

**Tifa picked Aerith up in both hands and slammed her across her knee, hearing the snaps as her spine shattered, then she grabbed Aerith's head and twisted sharply, blood dripping from every part of Aerith's body as she lay on the ground broken.**

**"She…she's dead." the A.I. reported. "Is she?" the man inquired curiously.**

**As Tifa was turning from the grisly sight of her friend's body, Aerith's bloodied hand gripped the staff, the blood disappearing back into her skin, her bones resetting and healing. It was all done within a few short seconds, Aerith twirled her staff and swept Tifa's feet and knocked her to the ground, Tifa rolled as Aerith attacked her. She blocked every blow that Aerith threw and was quickly back on her feet as Aerith got back on hers. They circled each other, lashing back and forth but staying defensive until Aerith stepped forward and tried to sweep Tifa's feet again. Tifa jumped out its path and kicked Aerith to the ground. She blocked and dodged rapidly as Aerith used her staff to attack from the ground. Tifa grabbed Aerith and pulled her to her feet. Tifa threw a punch at Aerith but Aerith stepped back and the miss threw Tifa off balance. Aerith knocked into her and pushed her to the ground, holding her staff to Tifa's neck. Tifa looked up at Aerith and knocked the staff away, jumping at her and grabbing her throat as she tried to run. Tifa lifted Aerith easily. "Any last words?" she asked. "No," Aerith replied. "Any regrets?" "No." She charged her fist with mako and gripped it tighter around Aerith's neck. She put all her strength to it and she heard snapping and cracking and knew that Aerith's neck would give way, she couldn't heal if she was dead. She gripped it tighter and Aerith's body went limp as her life faded, her body being absorbed into the Lifestream.**

**"A pitiful death," the man scoffed. More tears were running down the A.I.'s face but she was careful so that the man didn't notice, what was wrong with her, why was she starting to feel, she wasn't programmed for it.**

**Tifa let the mako drop into her palm and shattered it in her fist while the Battlefield went black.**

**At least this time, she wouldn't have to clean up the remains, but she would have to search her systems for what error might of let her have emotions. What other emotion's were their, so far all she'd felt was sadness, and…anger, but just a little, it was all new to her, she didn't know what to do.**

**"Well, we're almost done with the preliminaries," the man sneered, "almost time to start the real fight."**

**The A.I. looked at the man intently, wondering who this man really as that had created her. She looked around, his space was empty, dark. His face was hidden, but by what she couldn't tell, probably one of his programs.**

**He turned to the prisoners trapped behind the infrared barricades he had set up and twirled his medallion happily, grinning to himself.**

**This man was evil, that was clear, but there was something else, what was it?**

**The next two stepped forward, a determined gleam in their eyes as he pushed the button to teleport them in.**

**~To Be Continued~  
**


	9. Angels and Ninjas x Escape Not An Option

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any way. The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters belong to Disney and Square Enix respectively. I do not claim ownership of these characters.

* * *

**Ninth Round: Sephiroth vs. Yuffie Kisaragi**

**FIGHT!**

**Transporting Fighters…Fighters Processing…Ready to Load…Load Request Input…Loading Fighters…Loading Fighters…Fighters Fully Loaded…Simulation Ready to Begin…Data Simulation [Sephiroth]…Data Simulation [Yuffie]…-{Simulation Begin}-(Begin Battle)………**

**"Hmm, The One-Winged Angel?" the man sneered, "Well then I guess this should be interesting, let's see if he lives up to his title."**

**Yuffie leapt into the air and threw three shuriken at Sephiroth. He dodged the first two and blocked the third one with his sword. She leapt into the air again as he blocked it and threw another one. Sephiroth disappeared and suddenly, he was in the air. Yuffie twisted away as he appeared next to her. As fast as she fell to the ground as she twisted, his blade was faster and cut deeply into her arm. He folded in his wing and fell down after her, slashing at her, but she twisted away from the blows. As she fell, she twisted towards the barrier, planting her feet on it to slow her fall, skidding down as Sephiroth feel quickly past her. The ground rushed towards him, but as it neared him, he unfurled it, dangerously close to making impact. He floated upwards towards Yuffie. She suddenly flew free of the barrier and turned her body, planting her feet on it again, she ran upwards, away from Sephiroth as he chased after her.**

**"Looks like most of this battle will be fought in the air." the man said, looking at the medallion twirling around in his hand.**

**As Yuffie reached the top of the barrier, she ran on the roof and looked down at Sephiroth. As soon as he was right below her, she sprung from the roof, launching herself at him. She drew a kunai as she launched at him. He looked shocked as she slammed into him and they were sent into a spiraling freefall. She stabbed the kunai into his chest and dropped down. She twisted for the wall again, but Sephiroth quickly pulled the kunai from his chest, blood spurting as he did so, and dashed at her. He plucked her out of the air and slammed her into the barrier. She dodged as he thrust his sword at her and brought out a chain blade, diving at him, she wrapped it around his neck and brought him down with her as he fell. The blade choked him as they fell downwards, he scrabbled at it, trying to pull it from around his neck. They were getting closer to the ground and it was coming up fast, he had to do something. He finally gripped the chain and pulled at it, snapping it. Yuffie gasped as the slack loosened from the chain in her hands. Sephiroth twisted and pulled the chain, Yuffie got wrapped in it, she was stuck, she couldn't move, her arms were pinned to her sides. He pulled the chain taught, wrapping it around his hand and he spun it around him in a circle, throwing Yuffie into the air above him, then, he grabbed her and pulled her down with the chain, he wrapped it around her tighter and then threw her free of it, she was in the air for a split second before slamming her into the ground. Then he lashed the chain at her again and pulled her up. Flew past him on the chain as they continued to fall. They looked towards the ground as they fell, Sephiroth diving faster towards it. He held the chain in both hands and as he came at the ground, he turned sharply. Changing direction in the blink of an eye, he was flying right above the ground, letting the chain go loose, Yuffie still hurtling to the ground. Sephiroth skimmed across the ground, blowing up dust from the field in his wake. The chain slipped from his hands as he let it go, and then he turned and pulled with all his might. Yuffie flew towards him, flying past him once again on the chain, this time right into the ground.**

**"Using her own weapon against her," the man was even more interested now than when it had first begun, "insult to injury, its brilliant."**

**As Yuffie stood, she broke the chains away, they snapped and crumbled as she struggled against them. As she was breaking her chains, Sephiroth glared at her. "Octaslash," he mouthed. He dashed at her and slashed with his sword, she dodged, he slashed again, she flipped out of the way, slash, duck, slash again, jump, again, again, again and again. Eight slashes, eight dodges, but he had something else up his sleeve. "Shadow Flare." Yuffie was suddenly engulfed in purple-black flames. His lips had moved but still no words were heard, what was this place that it had no sound?**

**"This place is exactly what I designed it to be," the man replied to him, speaking through the mic.**

**What was that, he had read his thoughts?**

**"Exactly, now as I was saying, I designed this to be the perfect battlefield, if your opponent does not know what you are going to do next, then it makes for a more interesting battle, therefore, you cannot speak or, if your power so allows you in other worlds, cannot read minds."**

**What?**

**The man continued, "But I cannot constrain your lips from moving, but luckily opponents usually don't focus on the faces of those they are fighting, a shame, the face gives away so much."**

**Who was this man, what did he know, how much did he know?**

**"Pay attention Sephiroth, do you get distracted so easily?" the man said.**

**Sephiroth suddenly realized that he'd lost track of Yuffie, at first she had been distracted by the voice as well, but she had quickly taken advantage of his distraction, the flames had extinguished due to his distraction, now she was nowhere in sight. Something told him to turn around and as he did, he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned and shuriken flew past him as he did, they had barely missed, he now caught sight of Yuffie, as he made his eyes follow the path of where the shuriken had been throw from, he saw her running, pulling out more shuriken, throwing them. He dodged them easily but she continued to throw them rapidly, he blocked the next few and dashed forward. He continued to do this, dodging or blocking the shuriken and stepping forward. Yuffie circled around him and continued to launch her weapons. Finally, Sephiroth was tired of it. "Octaslash," he tried again. He dashed at Yuffie and she again dodged the first blow, but the next one hit her, and the next. Eight slashes, seven hits, not too bad but not good enough. "Octaslash," this time every blow hit her. He laughed crazed, a soundless laugh as Yuffie fell to one knee, breathing heavily, squatting down in a pool of blood. He knew that every move, was an effort, a painful effort, but she still managed to. Her vision was red as she stood, she wouldn't last much longer, but maybe just long enough to take out Sephiroth. She pulled out some needles and held them in between her fingers. She had thought about dipping them in poison, but it wouldn't matter, poison wouldn't do any good against a being as strong as Sephiroth. She threw one at him and ran at him. She slashed at him, but he grabbed her arm and lifted her up. He threw her into the air and chased after her. He grabbed her and she slashed again, slashing across his chest and ripping into his wing. His flight was impaired now, it was like limping on a hurt leg if you were on the ground. He flew in circles over the Battlefield, his weight almost too much for him to carry and Yuffie hanging on him, weighing him down. She pulled his sword from him, ignoring the pain as it sliced into her hands, she pulled it from his grasp but he punched her and pulled it back. She shifted her weight to make him fall and he did. He fell back to the ground as Yuffie dragged him down. She drew the giant shuriken from her back and was about to slash him with it when he launched into the air again, chanting something. She dropped the shuriken to the ground, astonished that he could still fly, but even more astonished by what he was saying. "Descend," his lips formed the words but she refused to believe them, she drew the shuriken again. "Heartless," another word, another step closer to her death, she gripped it in her hand. "Angel," she stepped forward and launched the shuriken at Sephiroth. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, feeling her health draining from her. The shuriken whizzed past Sephiroth and arched around him, moving like a boomerang back at Yuffie. Yuffie tried to look up as she saw the shadow of the man that floated above her. He held out his hands, his sword in one, then he brought them together, pointed his sword down, and he fell. At the same time, she looked to the side and saw her own shuriken coming at her, had she caused her own death, which would reach her first, too hard to tell. The shadow grew larger on the ground as her death approached, it turned out that both reached her at exactly the same time, both cutting through her, Sephiroth's sword spearing through the hole in the shuriken's center. The shuriken continued to spin as it cut through her, sawing into her flesh, leaving a deep gash as Sepiroth's blade punctured her lung. Her breaths were rasping and with her final breaths, with her last ounce of strength, she pulled Sephiroth's sword from her with her already cut hands, blood staining the sword red. She plucked her shuriken and strapped it to her back where it belonged, she wanted to die like a warrior. She lay still waiting for death's embrace, and surprisingly enough, Sephiroth did not strike a blow to kill her. He held up his blade like he was about to attack but he simply sheathed it again, wiping the blood off of it first, he saluted her with it and sheathed it, falling to his knees, his wing drooped around him, his arms limp at his sides.**

**"Hmm," the man muttered, "I think I'd like to see more of this Sephiroth's abilities."**

**The shuriken had almost cut Yuffie in half and blood was pouring heavily from it. But Sephiroth's sword had done more damage, cutting off her source of oxygen.**

**"I'm looking forward to getting to see him fight again," the man laughed, amused by the fact that he was looking forward to something for once in his life.**

**Sephiroth suddenly stood and turned, shooting for the barrier.**

**"An escape attempt?" the man laughed again, "Impossible, it can't be."**

**Sephiroth darted straight for it, and , lifting his sword, he smashed right through the barrier. It became partially visible as he smashed through it, and for a second he could see just how big the Battlefield really was. What was beyond he didn't know, but he didn't care, it had to be better than this. He ran, dodging the lasers that fired at him from the security devices as alarms blared. The man searched for the button, and when he found it, he grabbed it and pushed it rapidly.**

**"Call in reinforcements," the man yelled, "he's getting away!"**

**A device was set off inside Sephiroth's body, one that had been place there by the man, sending a series of shocks through Sephiroth's body. He didn't falter though, he kept running. All that was around him was whiteness, just like the battlefield, except that on the ground were flowers, a field of flowers and a source of light was above him, not artificial lighting, even though he couldn't see it he could tell, it was not like the artificial lights of the battlefield, it must be like the sun but it was no where in sight, he couldn't see it but he knew it was there. He paused as he realized he was hearing his thoughts not only in his head, but out loud as well. This pause cost him though and he tried to dash away as he realized he had been standing still for too long, but it was too late. A laser landed in front of him and solidified, several more landed around him**

**"He has been captured," the man said satisfied.**

**The lasers all solidified around him trapping him in. Men ran towards him, seemingly from nowhere. They had guns, they looked like either cops or soldiers, but they had now faces. They looked like nothing but floating clothes, no bodies, almost like ghost. He could tell that the soldiers were computer programs like the man's personal A.I. Sephiroth's face showed nothing he stood silently as the programs came to get him, hitting him with their guns, they strapped his hands behind his back and walked him back to the battlefield. They kept him blindfolded but he could tell they took him inside and guided him up a flight of stairs.**

**"You have been granted audience with Him," a voice reported. He felt himself being thrown down, the blindfold was removed and he looked up. The figure before him was hidden in shadows. "Well, so you think you can escape, if your wing hadn't been damaged you would have, I guess I underestimated your powers," the man said, "what do you have to say for your crimes." Sephiroth said nothing. "Take him away." the soldiers rushed in and threw Sephiroth back into the cells with the others, beating him before they did.**

**~To Be Continued~**


	10. Light and Darkness x A New Blade

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any way. The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters belong to Disney and Square Enix respectively. I do not claim ownership of these characters. The only item in this story that was made by me is the Way to the Dusk Keyblade but it is based off of a Square Enix creation and therefore I do not take full credit.

* * *

**Tenth Round: Sora vs. Riku**

**FIGHT!**

**Please Input Access Code..Access Code Input…Welcome Sir…Battle Simulation Activated…Loading Battlefield…Loading Battlefield…Battleifeld Loaded…Please Input Fighters…Data Simulation [Sora]…Data Simulation [Riku]…-{Simulation Begin}-(Begin Battle)………**

**"Ahh, Riku again," the man said, "he's a difficult one to break, and who's he fighting." He looked at his clipboard that held the tournament order. The man gasped, "Sora, he's fighting Sora." The man laughed evilly, "This couldn't be any more perfect."**

**Sora and Riku looked at each other in shock. "Welcome boys," the man laughed over the mic, "let's have some fun today shall we."**

**Unknown to Sora and Riku, there fights had been happening at the same time, if Sora or Roxas would have broken through their barrier, they would have entered the Riku and Ansem fight, and vice versa for Riku and Ansem. As soon as their fights had ended, they were brought here to fight each other, still sporting the scars from their last battles.**

**Sora smirked at Riku, "Just like old times huh." he said to him. Riku laughed, "Yep, just like old times." He fired a Dark Aura attack at Sora who jumped back surprised, "You do remember that I always won." "Not this time," Sora screamed, summoning his Keyblade and running at Riku. He jumped into the air and brought his Keyblade down, right into thin air. Riku slammed his elbow into Sora's back, knocking him to the ground. Sora rolled as Riku fired Dark Aura attacks at him. One almost hit Sora and sent him sprawling into the air. Riku dashed and Sora brought up his blade just in time to stop the other boy's attack. Riku brought his blade back and lunged at Sora. Sora brought his Keyblade up just in time, Riku was fast, too fast. They both hit the ground and Sora rolled back from Riku, throwing a Firaga attack at him. Riku blocked it with his blade and deflected it back at Sora.**

**"Time to help out a little." the man said. He pushed a button and slid two cards into a slot that sent them to the Battlefield.**

**Sora looked stunned as he saw the cards floating down and he grabbed them quickly. They had the faces of Donald and Goofy on them. Sora put the Goofy one in his back pocket and studied the Donald one. He touched a strange marking on the top left hand corner. Sora quickly switched into his Wisdom Form and fired bolts into the attack as he rushed towards it. The flames dispersed and Sora emerged from them. He looked for Riku and spotted him running up the barrier. He quickly fired bolts after him but none connected. Riku leaped from the barrier, flying through the air at Sora. Riku slashed at Sora's feet as he came even with him and Sora jumped, throwing Riku off balance. Sora took the opportunity to kick Riku away and he threw his Keyblade after him. The Keyblade ripped into Riku's chest and knocked him further back, but he grabbed it in his empty hand and rushed at Sora once again. Sora was defenseless, he quickly twirled over the other boy and grabbed his blade, pulling it from Riku's grip. Riku turned as Sora hit the ground and slashed at him.**

**Sora replaced the Goofy card in his back pocket with the Donald card and quickly touched the emblem on the Goofy card. Sora switched to Valor Form just as Riku struck and blocked with both of his Keyblades. Riku looked stun and now Sora slashed at Riku. He twirled his Keyblade and slashed at Riku's head. Riku ducked out of the way and Sora slashed upward with his other Keyblade, hitting Riku, sending him skidding back. Sora jumped at Riku, slashing at him again as he grabbed Riku's arm. He pulled Riku closer, hitting him in the gut with his knee, he brought his Keyblade down, knocking it in to Riku's head. Black spots swarmed in front of Riku's eyes, he brought his blade up as Sora slashed again, easily stopping the boy's attack. Sora smirked and grabbed the hilt of Riku's blade, pulling it away from Riku. Riku tried to hold on but it slipped from his grasp and he watched desperately as Sora threw it across the Battlefield. Sora raised both the Keyblades and brought them down on the defenseless Riku. Riku threw up a shield and blocked the attack as he started running for his Keyblade. Sora chased after Riku as he threw Dark Aura attacks and put up shields to stave the boy off.**

**He reached his blade and leaped desperately for it as Sora came down on him. Riku quickly grabbed it and turned to block Sora's attack just as Sora landed above him. He threw all of his strength into the blade and pushed Sora back. Sora grunted as he was pushed back, what was that he saw. He could've sworn that as Riku blocked him, his blade had started to change. He looked at it. He was right, the blade in Riku's hand was not the Soul Eater anymore, but Riku's own Keyblade, the Way to the Dawn. Riku smiled as he held the blade, he dashed and held it to Sora's throat. Sora quickly jumped back, leaving a small cut on his neck. Sora spun and lashed out with his Keyblades. He knocked Riku into the air, he quickly swatted him back down with the other Keyblade and dust swirled into the air as Riku slammed into the ground. Sora waited for the dust to clear, but when it did, Riku was gone.**

**"Where did he go," the man yelled, "the scan can't even find him in the system."**

**Sora saw a shadow pass out of the corner of his eye. He turned and suddenly Riku appeared behind him, knocking him to the ground. Riku disappeared again and Sora looked around desperately for him. He saw the blur of movement right before Riku attacked.**

**"How is he moving so fast?" the A.I. asked awed. "I…I don't know," the man answered truthfully.**

**Sora flipped around just as Riku was about to attack his back. He slashed at Riku as he grabbed both cards, pressing their emblems, and changed into Master Form. Sora blocked Riku's attack with one Keyblade and swiped at him with the other. Riku sidestepped the blow and lunged at Sora. Sora twisted out of the way and crossed his Keyblade over Riku's. Riku tried to pull it out but it was trapped in the tangle of blades. As Riku looked, he saw Sora readying a magic attack. Riku tried to throw the blades off one last time, he tugged with all his strength. His blade came free but he dropped it. He heard it clatter to the ground but had no time to grab it as he desperately tried to dodge Sora's attack.**

**"Thundaga," he saw Sora's mouth say. He rolled to the side and felt the heat from the lightning as it flashed inches beside him. He saw his Keyblade lying on the ground and reached out to it as Sora ran at him. He called his Keyblade just as Sora slashed, bringing both of his blades up to attack. Riku pushed Sora's blades back and slashed back at him. Sora jumped back, but the slash still caught him, slicing through his stomach. Sora doubled over as blood poured out of the wound. He put his hand on his neck and noticed that it was covered in blood.**

**The small cut from earlier had gotten worse, his whole neck was drenched in blood. Sora looked at Riku and gasped as Riku came at him again. Sora jumped back as Riku came at him with a flurry of slashes. Riku paused in his charge and Sora took the opportunity. He slashed at Riku, slashing back and forth with the two blades. Riku dodged rapidly, dodging every blow that Sora sent at him. Sora brought his two Keyblades together and slashed at Riku from both sides, using the two Keyblades like a giant pair of scissors, one blade aimed at Riku's legs, one aimed at his neck. Riku swept his feet off of the ground and ducked his head, twisting in between the two blades, Riku grabbed the two blades and pulled, knocking Sora to the ground. Sora kept attacking though, attacking from the ground with one Keyblade and pulling himself up with his other Keyblade. He brought both to his sides, twirling them in his hands, he walked slowly towards Riku. Riku jumped at Sora, diving under one of the blades, just ahead of it. He rolled and his Sora in the back with a Dark Aura.**

**Sora spun around, as he looked at the cards, he noticed that a new emblem had appeared on each, he touched them, activating Final Form. He jumped in the air, spinning upside down above Riku's head. His blades twirled towards Riku's head and Sora thought that he had cut his head off, but as he turned, he saw Riku bending back to avoid the blades. Sora kicked Riku, knocking him to his hands and knees. Riku's blade was knocked from his hand and skittered across the ground.**

**Sora stood above Riku, one Keyblade floating behind him, the other held in his hand. The Kingdom Key in Sora's hand morphed into the Ultima Weapon. Sora smiled down at Riku and brought his Keyblade down. Suddenly, he stopped. He dropped his Keyblade as darkness started to spread over his body. Riku leapt and grabbed the other Keyblade floating behind Sora as Sora changed. Sora writhed and twisted as he changed, his wounds closing up, the blood disappearing into mist.**

**"Ah a price to pay for the powers he was granted." the man smiled evilly as his plan came to fruition, "The Anti-Form."**

**Sora's whole body changed, swirling in darkness, only glowing yellow eyes showing out of the blackness. He crawled around on all fours, scratching at the ground, about to charge Riku. Riku looked at his friend, stunned at we he had become. Sora charged at Riku who quickly dodged out of the way, leaping into the air to avoid the attack. As Riku was gliding through the air, he looked at the Keyblade in his hand, it was the Destiny Place, the one he had given Kairi. It could mean only one thing if he was wielding this blade, Kairi was gone. He came out of his thoughts and looked behind him. Sora was quickly chasing after him through the air. Riku brought up his blade to protect himself as Sora attacked. Sora's hands slashed into Riku's blade. Sora had amazing strength but Riku held steady. The darkness from Sora's body was seeping onto Riku's blade, crawling over it. Riku pulled back astonished. Sora launched darkness at Riku who quickly used a Dark Shield to deflect it. The darkness came back at Sora and latched back onto his skin, merging with him. Both warriors started falling to the ground.**

**Sora fell, arms stretched out in front of him. He landed on his hands and flipped himself back onto his feet. Riku formed a Dark Shield underneath him and rolled as he made impact with it, barely catching himself on the edge. Sora jumped at the shield, attacking the bottom of it. Riku couldn't hold the shield much longer. He noticed that the darkness had now covered his whole Keyblad. His blade morphed back into the Way to the Dawn and he dived at Sora, slashing. Sora tried to bring his arms up to block, but Riku was faster than him, leaving a huge gash across Sora's chest. Sora fell to the ground and Riku pinned him down with his foot. He had a crazed smile on his face as he blasted Sora with a volley of Dark Auras. He charged up one more powerful than the others and was about to deliver the final blow. As he was about to kill Sora, about to kill his own best friend, another blade appeared in Riku's hand, another Keyblade. It looked like the Way to the Dawn but opposite in color. It was white and blue instead of red and black, the same shape as the Way to the Dawn, with a single black wing on the top to contrast the Way to the Dawn's white one.**

**"A new weapon," the man said happily, "the Way to the Dusk."**

**It had appeared in the same hand where Riku was charging his Dark Aura, canceling his attack. Riku slashed at Sora's chest again, leaving a mark opposite to the one the Way to the Dawn had left, leaving an X marked on Sora's chest. Riku then looked to the sky and smiled. He jumped into the air and made a Dark Shield appear underneath his feet. He moved it so that it was just above Sora and smiled at his friend through the translucent shield. He raised his hand, and brought it down. As he did, the shield followed, slamming down upon Sora, crushing him in a spray of blood, bones crunching underneath the shield's weight. Riku pulled the shield back up and slammed it back into the ground again, he had to make sure. He lifted the shield into the air. He looked down at the Battlefield through it, barely able to see through all the blood that dripped from the shield's bottom. All that was left of Sora was a pool of blood and the dust of his bones.**

**"Excellent," the man hissed.**

**Riku smiled, one final thing to take care of. He raised his shield higher, extending it and raising each level higher, making makeshift stairs out of them. He walked up them until he was even with the viewing platform. He grouped a few of the shields together to make a walkway and he walked down it straight to the barrier. He punched the barrier, testing its strength, it was stronger here, more reinforced than on the other parts, he would expect nothing less of the coward.**

**The man got more and more scared as Riku came closer. How could he know, he was right in front of him, mere feet from where the man sat. "I thought I wiped his memory." the man gasped.**

**"You did," Riku replied, smiling as the man gasped even more. Riku charged up a Dark Aura and launched it straight at the barrier. Part of the wall crumbled, but the second layer held. Riku growled as he dropped back down. He looked to the hole in the wall he had made, pieces crumbling, dust flying around it. He knew that he had damaged the man's camera, he couldn't see him. But more importantly, he had been feet away from the man, a stronger attack would have busted through the wall and killed him. He smiled again as the Battlefield went black.**

**The man stared at the static in shock, "He…he almost killed me." the man gaped at the screen.**

**~To Be Continued~**


	11. Shields and Fangs x Don't Play With Fire

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any way. The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters belong to Disney and Square Enix respectively. I do not claim ownership of these characters.

* * *

**Eleventh Round: ****Riku vs. Dragon Maleficent**

**FIGHT!**

**Password Input…Password Accepted…Password Activated…Secondary Password Input…Error…Cannot Find…Does Not Exist…Accepting New Password…Data Simulation [Riku]…Data Simulation [Dragon Maleficent]…-{Simulation Begin}-(Begin Battle)………**

**"You put Riku in again?" the A.I. asked, "That's two rounds in a row." "I know," the man said, "he…intrigues me shall I say." "What about Mickey," the A.I. questioned further. The man sighed, annoyed, "Mickey…it seemed to me he does not have the capacity for killing, he will be put into the next round and I'll dispose of him easily. Now let the games begin." He twirled his medallion and threw it into the air, catching it as he smashed the button to begin the simulation.**

**Riku flipped through the air, using the barriers for leverage as the dragon chased after him. It clawed at him and shot flames but Riku dodged them every time, if just barely. He flipped over the dragon and back to the ground, throwing up a shield as the dragon blew flames and lurched at him. The flame bounced off the shield and the dragon collided with it, twisting away and flying back up as its momentum crashed its body against the shield. Riku dropped the shield and launched himself at the dragon, bringing up his sword and spinning it around, cutting into one of the dragon's wing. The dragon roared in pain and slammed back to the ground. It crouched and threw itself at Riku. He twisted and dodged the dragon, falling beside it as it rose into the air. It floated above him as he hit the ground and quickly turned towards it. The dragon fired down at Riku and he ran to avoid the attacks. He rolled and threw a couple of Dark Aura attacks of his own as he continued running. The dragon spun away from the attacks and charged at Riku. He leaped out of the way of the dragon's head as it gnashed it's teeth. It quickly spun, lashing with its tail. Riku tried to leap over the tail but it caught his legs and he slammed into the ground. The dragon gnashed at him again with it's teeth, but he stepped out of the way. It came at him again and he flipped over its head, pushing with his hand and propelling himself over it, landing on its back.**

**"It looks like the boy has this fight under control," the man said.**

**He held on as it thrashed, trying to throw him off. He steered it into the barrier, jumping as it crashed into it, but it caught him in its claws. He pushed against them with all his strength and broke free, climbing onto its back again. The dragon flipped upside down, throwing Riku off, slamming him into the ground. Riku fired a Dark Aura attack as he rose but the dragon flicked it away and began to charge a massive fire attack. Riku fired Dark Auras as he ran around the dragon. It tried to block them all but they smashed into it as it lost altitude. It fired its attack at Riku but he dodged it as it charged another attack and fired again. Riku fired a couple of Dark Aura attacks and leaped into the air. The dragon's attack blocked most of the Dark Auras but the ones that got around it did devastating damage, knocking into the dragon's face and sending it hurtling into the ground. Riku was headed right for the fireball but he spun and easily sailed around it as it continued on its path. The dragon looked up as its own attack headed for it, smashing it back into the ground. Riku came down on the dragon just as it was hit by its own attack. It launched into the air just as Riku landed on its back, he was knocked off balance and rolled off. He tried jabbing his sword into the dragon's side to pull himself back up, but he couldn't hold on. He slipped to the ground and the dragon clawed at him, slashing his chest.**

**"Maybe I spoke too soon," the man smiled.**

**Riku rolled as the dragon lashed with its tail and ducked as it brought its tail back. He reached up his hand and grabbed it, pulling himself up and running up the dragon's back. He slashed its unharmed wing, gashing a large hole through it as the dragon roared. He speared one of its eyes, and then the other as he held on tightly, both of them hurtling to the ground. He slashed at its other eye as it tried desperately to keep itself in the air, wheeling around, but it was a futile attempt. Riku stabbed it in between its shoulder blades and it roared again, swiping at him and missing. He rolled down it's neck as it fell headlong towards the ground. He held onto its nostrils as it fell, leaping towards the ground and landing just before the dragon. It fell on top of him, crushing him.**

**"It's over," the man laughed as he twirled his medallion, "I guess my lucks changing after all."**

**Suddenly, the dragon's body lifted into the air. Riku pushed upwards against the Dark Shield he had produced to lift the dragon. He heaved with all his might and threw it across the field. He had dug a small hole in the ground as the dragon landed so that he wasn't crushed by its body.**

**"Miraculous," the man said awed.**

**He rolled as the dragon jumped towards him, trying to crush him again. The shockwave sent him sprawling but he quickly sprung to his feet and dashed forward, holding out his sword, lunging at the dragon, but it dodged and threw him into the air. Riku brought up his blade as he fell, speeding at the dragon. He watched as the dragon opened its jaws and roared, he could see the flames building in the back of its throat. He built up his speed as he darted at it, spinning as he fell into its mouth its jaws clamping around him. The dragon smiled, it's fangs gleaming, but suddenly, it's throat and stomach started to bulge as Riku slashed around inside it, cutting through it, he ran all the way through and flew out of the dragon's back, covered in blood which pooled to the floor as he landed, leaving him dry. He turned as the dragon fell, multiple slashes appearing on its body. It hit the floor and Riku walked away smugly.**

**"He didn't try anything this time?" the man asked amazed.**

**Riku laughed as he walked. He knew now that he wouldn't be able to reach the man…yet. He would wait for his opportunity, in the mean time he would hone his powers and prepare.**

**~To Be Continued~  
**


	12. Mouse and Man x Old Friends, New Rivals

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any way. The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters belong to Disney and Square Enix respectively. I do not claim ownership of these characters.

* * *

**Twelfth Round: Mickey vs. DiZ**

**FIGHT!**

**Modifying System…System Modification Complete…System Expansion…Accessing Data…System Failure…System Crash…Restart?…Restarting System…Data Simulation [Mickey]…Data Simulation [DiZ]…-{Simulation Begin}-(Begin Battle)…**

**"Now, I shall exterminate Mickey, the annoying vermin in my tournament." the man laughed.**

**"Hello old friend," DiZ smiled. Mickey launched at him, slashing at him with the Keyblade. The attack passed right through him. "You'll have to do better than that." DiZ laughed. Mickey turned and slashed again, but DiZ disappeared. Mickey scanned the room for him. "You're still not trying hard enough," DiZ laughed again right behind him. Mickey leaped into the air and flipped backwards, grabbing DiZ's head and pulling him down, slashing at his neck. The blade passed through DiZ's neck but DiZ didn't protect himself early enough and a gash appeared on the side of his neck. Mickey smiled and smashed the hilt of the Keyblade across DiZ's skull. DiZ grunted and formed an invisible shield on his hand, he used it to push Mickey away. It hit Mickey in the side and he could hear his ribs starting to crack but he quickly spun away and landed, holding his side. He wasted no time in charging DiZ. He slashed at his feet and as his blade passed through DiZ's ankles, he jumped up, his blade passing through DiZ's body as he slashed at his head. DiZ sailed backwards to gain ground to use an attack, but Mickey interrupted him, jumping away as DiZ's unfinished attack exploded in his face. He jumped off of it and back at DiZ, slashing again. DiZ sailed back as Mickey continued to slash at him. Mickey flipped upwards, slashing his blade up through DiZ's body and DiZ smiled at Mickey as it passed through him, but Mickey brought his blade down and DiZ looked up as the blade came down on him, surprise written on his face. The blade slashed across his face before he could use his powers and he ducked away from the blow, blood pouring from the wound, slipping through his fingers as he held his face. Mickey slashed at him again, ripping open DiZ's chest. DiZ sank to his knees as the wound pained him and Mickey knocked him to the ground. "Go ahead slay me," DiZ told him, "what would that make you?" Mickey paused. "Heh, I knew you wouldn't," DiZ rose to his feet and slapped Mickey across the room, "you're too much of a coward."**

**"And that is why I must exterminate him," the man said, "do you understand now?" "Not really," the A.I. replied to him, "I don't think not wanting to take a life is being a coward." "You think too much," the man told her as he turned away.**

**Mickey slowly rose to his feet and threw his blade at DiZ. DiZ quickly moved to the side but didn't see Mickey start to rush him as his attention was stuck on the blade. As DiZ turned back to Mickey, Mickey was on top of him, driving his fist into DiZ's stomach, knocking him back. Mickey flipped over DiZ and picked up his blade from off of the ground. He dashed at DiZ again who twirled out of the way as Mickey tried to land a blow. Mickey flipped backwards, flying through the air at DiZ, slashing down but missing again as DiZ dodged. DiZ extended his arm, clothes lining Mickey as he fell onto it. DiZ used his arm to swing Mickey around and slam him into the floor. Mickey bit into his arm and DiZ tried to shake him off to no avail. Mickey dug his teeth in deeper and DiZ balled his fist, hitting Mickey across the head. Mickey still didn't let go as DiZ hit him again and again. DiZ cursed Mickey as he created a small orb in his fist and smashed it across his head.**

**"Resilient I'll give him that," the man laughed.**

**Mickey fell limp to the ground as the orb hit him and shattered across his head, the pieces disappearing as they fell around him. He slumped to his knees, nearly unconscious, blood pouring in a puddle around him. He looked up at DiZ as his vision blurred and then fell flat on his face in the dirt. DiZ stood over him laughing, "Now old friend, it is your time to die." A smile came across his lips as he formed another orb in his hand and raised it up, set to hit Mickey's head and crush his skull. Mickey grabbed DiZ's foot as he brought the orb down and pushed up so that the orb smashed across DiZ's kneecap, shattering it. DiZ cried out in pain.**

**The man growled as he watched the scene below and slammed his fist on the desk in front of him.**

**DiZ tried to bring his fist down on Mickey but Mickey quickly rolled and jumped out of the way. He jumped at DiZ and dropkicked him, sending him sprawling. Mickey grabbed him in midair and flipped him, making him land on his injured knee, DiZ cried out in pain again.**

**The man was getting madder and madder. "Sir," the A.I. walked towards him tentatively, "your stress levels are approaching dangerous, maybe you should leave." "No!" the man shouted at her, "No, no I'll be fine, I must see this." "Okay," she looked at him worriedly, standing by his side to observe the battle closer, it was starting to catch her interest as well, why had it captivated him so?**

**DiZ rolled over and scowled at Mickey who stood before him. Mickey slashed and DiZ scampered away on his hands and knees. Mickey stopped him as he crawled, stabbing his Keyblade into DiZ's cloak. Mickey jumped and brought his foot down on the back of DiZ's head, DiZ was thrown back onto the ground, but as he fell he twirled, twisting onto his back. He pulled at his cloak and it ripped loose, Mickey grabbed his head from behind and twisted it, trying to snap his neck. DiZ fell forward, his neck nearly broken but not quite.**

**"That was too close!" the man shouted, "I should stop this." "Not yet," the A.I. interjected to the man's astonishment, "let them fight." "Defiance!" the man screams in her face as he turns on her, "You dare tell me what to do? End this game now." The A.I. sighs then submits, "As you wish." The man sits back down, trying to calm himself as the A.I. reaches for the button to terminate this match. "No wait," the man says, smiling as he grabs her arm, "you're right, we should let them fight and see what becomes of it."**

**Mickey runs towards DiZ, grabbing his Keyblade as he does, and grabbing DiZ's head in his hand. He turns DiZ to face him and looks at him calmly. "You asked me if I killed you," Mickey said, holding the blade in front of DiZ's face, "what that would make me." DiZ looked at him astonished, "What?" "Before…you asked me that," Mickey told him. "And?" DiZ questioned. "I've decided, I don't care." Mickey lifted up his blade and DiZ smiled as he kicked at Mickey's feet, Mickey flipped over DiZ's kick and slashed his blade upwards to cut DiZ in half. DiZ made the blow pass through him, but he was weak, his energy sapped from the battle, his powers failed and halfway through, he phased back in. The blade was stuck in his chest and as he gasped, blood poured from his mouth. More blood poured from the wound as his skin was now solid around it, his body shaking with the effort of trying to fill a hole that was already filled. Mickey twisted the blade and more blood gushed out. As DiZ fell to his knees, Mickey made a move to cut the blade upward through him, but faltered, he held the blade steady. The blade put his plan into motion anyway, slicing through DiZ as he fell, slicing as swiftly and easily as if he were air, leaving a gash up to his shoulder. More blood came and DiZ fell forward. His whole torso was cut in half, his blood loss was sending him into shock but it was okay, he was going to die soon anyways. He caught himself as he fell, his hand dipping into the pool of his own blood, he lifted that hand and stared at it in horror. Then, he lunged forward, screaming as he tried to lash out at Mickey, but Mickey stepped away and DiZ fell back into his own blood. He rolled over and looked up at Mickey, tears could be seen washing away the blood that now covered his face. "Goodbye." DiZ managed to utter this last word as he slipped away, his life leaving him. His head fell back, his breathing stopped. Mickey pulled his hood over his face to hide the tears that ran down it, he walked over to his friend, in death he looked peaceful, except for one thing. Mickey reached over and closed DiZ's eyes, they were closed for the final time, his friend was gone…for eternity.**

**"No!" the man raged, this isn't how it was supposed to go!" "Sir, you need to calm down," the A.I. warned him as the man pressed the intercom button. "Mickey!" he screamed but Mickey kept staring at DiZ's body, he started to walk away. "Mickey!" he screamed again. Mickey kept walking, the tears rolling freely now, falling to the ground, he no longer cared to hold them back. The man turned to the A.I. "Stop him!" "Right away Sir," she replied, picking up the headset on the desk. She whispered into it briefly and then set it back down. "Taken care of Sir, they'll be here shortly." "Good," he replied and turned back towards the fighting field.**

**Mickey heard a door open across the field but didn't turn his head to look, he didn't care anymore. Two robots rolled out and headed straight for him, usually these robots were used for cleaning the battlefield, but occasionally he used them for the more…stubborn fighters. The robots grabbed Mickey who tried to struggle but barely, most of his fight was gone, the robots were too strong for his feeble effort to make a difference. They hauled him back to the arena and back to the caging areas. The man studied Mickey closely on his monitor, a live feed from Mickey's cell. "He will now automatically advance to the finals, but his spirit has been taken, his life will be next."**

**~To Be Continued~**


End file.
